Bullseye
by LuckyLifeSmile
Summary: My temporary companions and I have only one goal that makes us a tight-knit group of western cowboys- we all want to kill "Dead Kill" Desperado, the one man that has put us all through hell and back. It isn't systematically easy when we all have a past that haunts us today and that we all have certain debts to return. Especially in love. Western-fic. NaLu and maybe other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Why is it that I have so many ideas for stories and yet I never seem to upload the next chapters for any of them?

I suck.

Bad.

Anyways, I was inspired by the History channel on this one (after flipping though countless channels and the numerous famous outlaws such as Jesse James or Billy The Kid.) As one would assume, this is a Old Western, Cowboys and Native Americans, bandits and sheriffs kind of fic. The cliche cowboys but Fairy Tail-ed!

And I am the first one to upload something of this theme. Nice! :D I feel accomplished.

That and I really am hindered by the many things called distractions and laziness. Plus, school's basically right around the corner for me, and I didn't do any school supply shopping, nor any back-to-school clothes shopping.

I am a hopeless mess :D TT~TT

Besides that! Let's get on it, shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Notes: **_Thoughts_

**Prologue**

The saloon, caked in dry dirt, was standing on a thread. Granted that it was still a working place that was rarely inactive, this particular saloon was different, compared to all of the other hangouts this tiny ass town had offered to the human. If someone had glanced at the top of the building, the windows were sealed tight and the curtains had shown through, sunlight hitting on them with a hard glare. _Tight security much?_

Smirking slightly, the cowboy touched its gun in its holster, feeling the familiar silver barrel and the golden bullets that were attached to its side. Tipping the hat that was on its head, the cowboy paced his way towards the entrance of the establishment.

If one thought that it was loud outside of the building, that person would be most definitely wrong. The saloon (more like a disastrous bar) was covered in laughing drunkard cowboys, dancing women in colorful corsets that were way too tight, and beer glasses were all over the place as the cowboy observed the reckless building. As soon as the cowboy had walked inside, the creak of the swinging doors had silenced the entire place; heads turning, eyes staring, people smoking with no care.

Ignoring the many eyes that watched the mystery-in-movement, the lone cowboy walked up to the bar, placing a hand that covered a delicate gold coin on the glossy-smooth surface. "I heard there were rumors of a certain bandit runnin' through theses parts."

The voice emitting from the newcomer was almost at a muttering tone- too low for anyone to distinguish the voice as either as a male of a female. The bartender had to lean in to hear the quiet voice and even then, she couldn't tell if the person was a male or a female.

At this point when the majority of the saloon had kept their attention on the new guy, the cowboy slid the coin towards the bartender, who was watching the cowboy with much interest while wiping a glass. "Care to tell this promising soul the details?"

The bartender, a young silver-haired woman who wore a lacy golden-navy blue dress, had nodded her head hesitantly, "Quite so." She pursed her ruby lips, licking them in nervousness, "We know who you're talkin' about."

The cowboy smirked under its hat, its face not visible to the bartender, "Start talkin' young miss."

Sucking in a breath, the silver-haired mistress gulped down the spittle that formed in her parched throat and gestured her head for the rest of her customers to continue their joyous activities. All stiff and hesitant, the rest of the customers in the saloon had resumed their smoking and playing of cards- all with a silent gusto and a cautious aura flowing across the entire place.

After silencing the bar, the bartender glanced at the stranger's clothes. From just looking at the fellow, there was dried dust stuck onto the brown leather jacket that reached down to the silver spurs attached to its brown boots, caked in more dried dust and other substances. Looking upwards, she noted the hidden face of the stranger and the duster that he or she wore was used quite often, considering the fact that the pockets were filled with small items and that the material was frayed and torn at some parts.

The bartender blinked when she saw snapping fingers in her vision. Looking back at the stranger's concealed face, she straightened her posture. The newcomer's voice sounded sort of a mixture between irritation and amusement, "Do ya mind tellin' me your name, bartender?"

Said woman frowned, pushing the stranger's fingers out of her personal space, "Aren't you supposed to tell me your name first? It's awful rude of you to ask for mine."

The cowboy sounded like he or she was getting frustrated, "I asked you first."

Tired of dealing with the newbie's shenanigans, she replied in a vexed tone, "Yukino."

"Well, Miss Yukino," the cowboy said, taking a vacant seat near, "mind telling me the rumors?"

"Only if you release your damn hand from your flashing of gold right there," she said, grabbing a glass and filling it with a bronzed liquid. She slowly was getting annoyed at this one's talk.

Releasing the hand that held the money, the cowboy mockingly raised his hands up, "Alright you win. But," Here, the cowboy leaned towards Yukino, giving only Yukino to see the true face of the outsider's covered features, "anything on the famous "Dead Kill" Desperado?"

Yukino, on the other hand, was frozen, not suspecting the person that stood before her was-

"Hey feller! Who do you think you are to waltz in here like you're jack shit and get in Miss Yukino's face-!" A male had stood up, shouting and frowning at the arcane figure.

A bullet whizzed by his head, mere millimeters from his ear.

"I suggest you shut up." the cowboy growled low, turning itself around to face the readied faces of the bar. Pistols cocked and loaded, shoots of many guns went off in the saloon, all aiming for the mysterious outsider. Yukino shrieked and took cover under the bar, hoping to God that no bullet would shoot through the bar.

Throughout the entire shooting, there would be the shrills of some of the other women workers, glasses exploding, several men swearing or shouting orders, and several bodies hitting the wooden flooring. Yukino assumed that it would take much longer to drag the many identifiable bodies into graves, tell their loved ones about their tragic deaths and to clean up the establishment back into tip-top condition would take awhile.

But this wasn't what was going through Yukino's mind, no. There was much more important things going on through her silver-head, such as hoping and praying that she wouldn't die and that the many tears that formed in the corner of her eyes would stop. This has happened on more than one occasion, but those fights were not as severe as this one. This was a fight between a stranger and a mass of other experienced cowboys; one that, much to Yukino's displeasure, the silver-haired girl wasn't that much experienced with.

Finally, after what felt like hours (which was more like a few gruesome minutes), the sound of bullets had seized, and the smell of gun powder lingered in the chilling air. Yukino lifted her head up slowly, glancing at the many wounded bodies and the several silent, forever peaceful bodies that were spread all over.

Hearing footsteps walking, Yukino's eyes led her to the stranger's silhouette, who was walking towards the doorway of the saloon. "W-Wait!"

The cowboy turned and met the girl's stare, surprised that Yukino wasn't traumatized by the many bodies that spewed blood all around. "I never caught your name," Yukino said, curious at the cowboy's strange morals.

"You don't really want my name," said person replied, turning around to face the swinging doors again, "but if you want, just call me-."

The cowboy paused, blinking, _Never thought of a name before . . . _

Turning to face the girl, the cowboy smiled, thinking of the perfect pseudonym, "Loveheart. That's all you need to know, my friend."

Walking out of the saloon and towards the only horse in sight, the cowboy never noticed the respected look on Yukino's face.

* * *

Yeah, I've been working on this for several days (and I know the ending of this was totally cliche, but I had no idea on how to end this) and so far, I have a couple of ideas for this that I've been meaning to try out for once :) So this should be good!

Also, I kind of like the idea of concealing one of the main characters C: It's different for me (and is a little difficult to work with at times) but I like it, despite the draw backs and the sort-of subtle hints of trying to describe but also trying to foreshadow.

Any guesses on who might our mysterious cowboy may be?

And if anyone was wondering, there will be fight scenes, love moments from my OTP, western-styled decor and adventure in this as well.

Review, ne?

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


	2. The Winner!

Well, we have a winner! Congratulations to those who have voted for my other stories, but the winner of the poll was:

**Make Me Or Break Me (Votes: 11)**

Congrats to those who voted for that story!

This means that I will be continuously updating MMBM every Friday, which is the same day the Fairy Tail chapters are updated as well :)

For the rest of the stories; once I am done writing Make Me Or Break Me, I will make another poll on which story I should finish next. Be prepared my dearies~!

Here are the other stories you all voted for!

**2nd: My Immortal, Personal Annoyance (Votes: 10)**  
**3rd: Newsies (Votes: 6)**  
**4th: Little People (Votes: 3)**  
**5th: Like The Rest Of Us (Votes: 2)**  
**6th: Bullseye (Votes: 1)**

On another note, I will be uploading the next chapter of Make Me Or Break Me next Friday, since it's barely been started on and plus, I have Stage Crew after school for myself ( -_-)

I'm horrible.

But! I will try my hardest to get the next couple of chapters done in advance :)

Thanks for all that voted and for all who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed any of my stories :D I love you all! XD

See you all soon C:

~LuckyLifeSmile :)


End file.
